La gravité du coeur
by Math'L
Summary: OS. On lui volait toujours des petits morceaux d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas faire autrement. Malgré sa couronne de Reine et son masque de glace, Lydia n'était qu'une petite fille qui ne rêvait que d'être aimé. Elle tanguait, d'un pied à l'autre, dénuée d'équilibre, toujours fière, toujours droite mais luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle vivait amputée.


**Disclaimer** **: Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

 **Note** **: Bonsoir !**

 **Ceci 1) n'était pas prévu, 2) n'est pas particulièrement abouti mais j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça éclairera pendant au moins 30 secondes la semaine à venir !**

 **Inspiration : Pinterest (voir à la fin, sinon, ça spoile ^^)**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, d'être là toujours au rendez-vous. J'espère que ce texte te plaira aussi ! Sterekement vôtre,**

oOo

Il y avait eu Jackson. Et puis Parrish. Et puis Aiden.

Stiles avait vu Lydia se fragmenter, petit à petit. Chaque histoire avait emporté un morceau d'elle-même. Pire que ça, pendant chacune de ces relations, on lui avait pris des petits bouts, si petits qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. C'est quand il partait qu'elle remarquait ce manque dans sa personne.

Mais Lydia était forte. Alors, à chaque fin d'histoire, elle disait « Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux vivre en étant amputé. » Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle tombait amoureuse à nouveau. Se promettant d'apprendre de son passé. On lui volait toujours des petits morceaux d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas faire autrement. Malgré sa couronne de Reine et son masque de glace, Lydia n'était qu'une petite fille qui ne rêvait que d'être aimé.

Elle tanguait, d'un pied à l'autre, dénuée d'équilibre, toujours fière, toujours droite mais luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle pouvait vivre amputée, disait-elle. Il fallait juste qu'elle ré-apprenne à marcher avec ce nouveau manque.

Elle voulait toujours être aimée, très fort. Être le centre du monde de quelqu'un. Aimer quelqu'un de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Oui, Lydia ne voulait être fait que d'amour. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cette rancœur qui nourrissait son cœur. Elle voulait oublier la haine envers son père, de les avoir abandonné. Elle voulait faire disparaître l'importance des apparences que sa mère avait instillée en elle, préférant remaquiller sa fille que de sécher ses larmes. Elle voulait effacer ces secrets de famille qui l'avaient pesé malgré elle, des secrets qu'elle ne savait pas porter jusqu'à ce que les morts commencent à chuchoter à ses oreilles.

Lydia voulait des bras dans lesquels se cacher quand les cauchemars se faisaient trop vrais. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui l'aime malgré ses anomalies, qu'on l'aime malgré elle.

Mais après Aiden …

La mort d'Aiden l'avait fait chuter. Elle essayait vaillamment de mettre un pied devant l'autre mais à présent, il semblait qu'il y ait plus de parties manquantes que de parties pouvant la supporter.

Mais Stiles était arrivé, tel un chevalier servant.

Stiles l'avait supporté quand son corps ne pouvait plus le faire. Stiles l'avait aidé quand le monde semblait se diluer dans sa douleur. Stiles et son rire. Stiles et sa douceur. Stiles et son sarcasme.

Il l'avait reconstruite, avec minutie, comme on le ferait d'un puzzle complexe mais ô combien magnifique. Il l'avait cajolé de ses mains chaudes, il s'était fait doux et tendre. Il avait lutté contre lui-même, quand son corps ne demandait qu'à bouger mais que Lydia n'avait besoin que d'immobilité. Il avait eu la patience d'un artiste, d'un sculpteur, d'un peintre, qui sait qu'il ne doit pas compter ses heures parce qu'il est en train de réaliser sa plus belle œuvre.

Lydia l'avait observé avec fascination.

Stiles. Le premier garçon qui l'avait aimé. Le premier qui avait vu derrière le masque de glace. Le premier qui avait remarqué à quel point la couronne sur sa tête pesait lourd. Le premier à lui avoir dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une reine, parce qu'elle était déjà exceptionnelle.

Et alors qu'il la reconstruisait avec toute l'attention qu'il avait, elle tombait à nouveau. Amoureuse. De lui.

Elle le regardait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'avoir été brisée pour pouvoir reconnaître l'homme exceptionnel que Stiles était. Peut-être avaient-ils tous les deux besoin de grandir.

Mais Stiles ne la regardait plus. Alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre. Ca la faisait sourire tristement. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance d'être heureuse.

Elle le regardait tomber. Espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas se faire mal. Elle regardait l'autre tomber aussi. Elle se dit qu'ils étaient beaux, ensemble.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur le banc, à les regarder jouer, les yeux pétillants, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Elle voulait être aimée comme ça. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle voulait être aimé aussi fort que Stiles était aimé. Elle voulait voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un le même amour qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Derek pour Stiles.

Elle sentit un corps chaud s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'essaya même pas d'essuyer ses larmes. Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Pas de sanglot, pas de sensation d'étouffement, juste son cœur qui faisait pleuvoir sur ses joues. Deux bras l'entourèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas la douceur des bras de Stiles. Ils n'avaient pas sa force. Ils n'avaient pas sa tendresse.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Scott avait une voix de douceur, il ne voulait pas la violenter. Son être semblait déjà renfermer la douleur du monde entier.

\- Oui.

Et Scott, tourmenter par son cœur, à l'agonie dans sa tête, lui demanda :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que le regarder sourire est la seule chose que je veux, même si ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

Voilà, elle le regarderait sourire grâce à d'autres. Elle décida, elle ne serait plus jamais amoureuse, elle ne serait amoureuse que de Stiles. Celui qui sera toujours là pour elle, qui ne la fera jamais souffrir et qui l'aimera. Il aimait tellement fort qu'il pourrait aimer Derek de tout son cœur, et qu'elle se sente tout de même comme la femme la plus chanceuse au monde. Elle allait faire ça. Elle allait aimer Stiles. Et Stiles l'aimerait aussi, de toute son amitié.

oOo

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez à pas à commenter !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : inspiration**

 **You love him**

 **Yes.**

 **How do you know ?**

 **Because seeing him smile is the only thing I ever want to see, even if it is not because of me.**

 **As usual : PiccolinaSandra**

 **Je viens juste de recevoir ta review. Je suppose que tu attendais pas ça. Même pas sûre que tu le vois ce soir. Tant pis, ça sera pour demain. (Curiosité : pourquoi ne pas te faire un compte ? T'aurais les mises à jour en temps réel ! Et je pourrais te répondre directement ^^)**

 **Le Fest c'est un certain nombre et d'illustrateur qui se sont inscrits (groupe facebook) et engagés à publier chacun une histoire de 10 000 mots, sur Teen Wolf (sans couple imposé), l'idée est de faire vivre le fandom et de mettre tout le monde au défi ! Pour éviter les démoralisations, on est regroupé en « Meute » de 5/6 personnes, pour avoir de l'aide et du soutien en cas de soucis !**

 **J'écris très peu à la main, sauf quand j'ai une idée le soir, genre, je suis en train de m'endormir et j'ai l'histoire qui se fait dans ma tête. Dans ce cas-là, j'attrape des feuilles de brouillon et je note tout de manière absolument illisible ^^ C'est surtout que j'écris dans les transports et ça bringuebale trop pour que ce soit agréable. (ah, non, j'écris aussi sur du papier en cours, ou en fin d'examen, sur le brouillon. Mais chut ^^)**

 **Je connais pas la chanson mais je vais de ce pas l'écouter ^^**

 **Je suis heureuse que le texte de profil te plaise, je savais même pas que des gens le lisaient xD**

 **Et non, le dialogue est de moi ^^ Je me suis toujours trouvée ridicule de pouvoir pleurer comme une madeleine pour un texte, pour une fanfiction en plus, mais j'ai décidé d'assumer. Je préfère pleurer à cause de ça, plutôt qu'à cause d'une situation dramatique.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire t'a plu !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**


End file.
